Drax (Earth-199999)
, ally of the Avengers and Doctor Strange | Relatives = Unnamed father, Unnamed mother, Ovette (wife, deceased) Kamaria (daughter, deceased) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Benatar (mobile); formerly mobile on the Eclector; mobile on the Milano; Kyln | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = 3892 Grets }} | Eyes = Blue | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Red tattoos | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Mercenary | Education = | Origin = Alien | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = James Gunn; Nicole Perlman | First = Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = After his wife Ovette and daughter Kamaria were killed by Ronan the Accuser, Drax set out on a rampage across the universe in search for vengeance, but was eventually captured by the Nova Corps and imprisoned at the Kyln. }} While locked up in the Kyln, Drax attempted to kill Gamora. He was stopped by Peter Quill, who convinced him that Gamora wanted to kill Ronan as well, and that Quill, along with Rocket and Groot, were on the same mission. Drax aided them in their escape, and set out on the quest to deliver the Orb of Morag to the Collector. While at Knowhere, he got into a scuffle with Rocket after a bit of gambling, forcing the other fugitives to intervene, and then caused further problems when he sent a challenge to Ronan to confront him on Knowhere. In the resulting battle, Drax tried to engage Ronan in a personal fight, but was casually swatted away. Eventually he was thrown into a tank of yellow liquid and left to drown before the intervention of Groot, who hoisted him out and injected air into his lungs. Chagrined at how his actions had caused so much harm to the group, Drax readily accepted a new mission to rescue Quill and Gamora, who had been captured by Ravagers while Drax was distracted with Ronan. Drax and the others launched a daring rescue with the Milano facing off against the vastly superior power of the Ravager ship, which culminated in a fragile truce when Quill convinced the Ravagers to work with them. After reuniting with their comrades on the Ravager ship, they devised a plan to stop Ronan from destroying Xandar. Drax accompanied Quill, Groot, and Gamora in infiltrating Ronan's ship. Drax, along with Gamora, Quill, and Rocket, were saved from the crash by Groot using his own body as a cocoon to shield them from the dangerous fall, seemingly sacrificing himself in the act. After this, Drax comforted a devastated Rocket by petting him on the head like a pet. When Quill used the Infinity Stone inside the Orb to defeat Ronan, he along with Rocket and Gamora, physically linked arms to help carry the burden of the Orb's destructive energy. After the battle, he joined the other new Guardians of the Galaxy on their rebuilt ship and set forth on a new adventure. Later on Drax was sitting in the ship and cleaning his knives when the regrown "baby" Groot began to dance to the music on Quill's mixtape. When the Guardians of the Galaxy were hired by the Sovereign to protect some of their precious anulax batteries against aggression from an approaching beast known as an abilisk, Drax took on the challenge with relish. After having been bashed around, and the assembled team finding no way of penetrating the beast's tough hide, he threw caution to the wind and dived into its gaping maw. Even on the inside the abilisk's body proved invulnerable to Drax's knives, and it wasn't until a team effort from the others saw Gamora find a weak spot, slash it open and free Drax. Falsely believing it was he who had slain the creature, he immediately claimed sole credit for the kill. The subsequent meeting with the Sovereign did not go entirely according to plan. The meeting was cordial to begin with, and the Sovereign were quick to hand over their prisoner, Nebula, who had been captured previously and was now the currency used to secure the Guardians' services. However, it was not long before a tactless comment from Rocket threatened to disrupt the proceedings, and the Guardians soon had ample reason to collect their payment and leave before the situation degenerated any further. Rocket's theft had not gone unnoticed for very long, and shortly after leaving the Sovereign well behind them, the crew of the Milano found themselves set upon by a large fleet of Sovereign fighter craft. Outnumbered and outgunned, Drax and his friends fought back with everything they had, but the Milano looked to be doomed from the outset. With the increasingly damaged ship having no rear facing armaments, Drax took it upon himself to fend off their pursuers personally and leapt out the airlock equipped with just a spacesuit and a tether while he indiscriminately blasted the Sovereign ships with a large rifle. His efforts amounted to little against the overwhelming fleet, but just when it seemed that the Milano was lost, the crew were saved by the surprise arrival of a strange spacecraft that decimated all of the Sovereign ships in the vicinity. The Milano had suffered extensive damage in the battle, so the crew were forced to make a crash landing in a heavily wooded region of Berhert. Still tethered to the ship, Drax came crashing along behind them and surprised his friends when he not only survived, but collided with the wreck whilst roaring with laughter. Before long, their mysterious benefactor set down nearby and introduced himself as Peter Quill's father Ego. Ego invited Peter to accompany him to his home, and accepted Drax and Gamora as additional company, leaving Rocket with the Milano to look after baby Groot and their prisoner. During the trip to Ego's planet, Drax began developing a rapport with Ego's servant, Mantis. The empath, he found, could form emotional bonds to read those she touched, and Drax's emotional state was laid bare. He continued spending time with this new friend, teaching her elements of social interaction, while Peter and Gamora went their separate ways to learn what they could on the strange planet. As Mantis's trust in him grew, she attempted to broach the subject of Ego's true motives to Drax, but the opportunity slipped past unnoticed. Drax eventually learned the truth when Gamora returned, Nebula now by her side, and spoke of having found the remains of many long deceased children. Mantis completed the story, enlightening the group about why Ego had been testing and killing countless numbers of Peter Quill's siblings. Drax and the others would have had little chance of surviving an attempt to pull Peter away from his father, but fortunately they were soon to be joined by Rocket and Groot, now in the company of Ravagers Yondu Udonta and Kraglin Obfonteri. Even more fortuitous was Ego's misstep in tutoring his son, causing Peter to turn on his father and rejoin his friends in trying to stop Ego's scheme to supplant life throughout the galaxy with new life of his own. Drax's part of the plan saw him heading into the depths of the world and using his brute force tactics to fight off the very planet itself as it reshaped itself and moved to destroy them. His battle took a personal turn late in the fight when Mantis was knocked unconscious, and Drax had to carry her out to save her. Even when sands rose up to trap and bury her, he hoisted her up at arms length in a futile effort to protect her, but then the sand receded as quickly as it had come, thanks to the successful detonation of Rocket's bomb at the planet's core. Drax was then able to continue to the safety of the Eclector and await the rest of his friends. Most of the group survived the battle against Ego, with only Yondu having fallen, sacrificing himself to save Peter Quill. Drax joined with the others in a funerary tribute to the fallen Ravager. Unfortunately for Drax however, Yondu's old yaka arrow had been gifted to Kraglin as a memento after the funeral, and as Kraglin struggled to teach himself how to control it, it came whipping down the corridor to strike Drax. Drax was left roaring in pain with the arrow lodged in his gut. Endgame In 2023, the Avengers traveled in time and went to the past to get the Infinity Stones, after this, Hulk snapped his fingers to bring all the Decimation victims back to life, and Drax is revived. He, Star-Lord, Spider-Man and Mantis were teleported by Doctor Strange from Titan to the place where the New Avengers Facility was destroyed and helped the Avengers in the final battle against Thanos. After the Iron Man sacrifices himself to use the Infinity Stones and eliminate Thanos and his army, the Guardians of the Galaxy come back together and Thor joins the team . | Powers = * Enhanced Musculature: Drax's enhanced musculature grants him immense physical strength and stamina. }} * Impact Resistant Skin: Drax's skin is impact resistant granting him enhanced resilience and durability. }} * Augmented Cellular Regeneration: Drax processes augmented cellular regeneration allowing him to rapidly heal and recover from injuries or physical traumas. }} | Abilities = * Brawling: Drax is an accomplished brawler, combining brute force fist fighting tactics with occasional wrestling techniques. He is accustomed to taking up arms to further supplement his combat effectiveness, most often wading into battle with a pair of knives. His murderous intent makes him a dangerous opponent when he cares little for his own safety and doesn't hold back in unleashing pain on his opponents. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Literal-Minded: Drax is extremely literal-minded, leading to problematic situations when he misinterprets information. * Bloodlust: Drax's murderous intent and overconfidence easily leads him (and potentially others associated with him) into situations beyond his capabilities. | Equipment = * Spacesuit. | Weapons = * Knives. | Notes = * Dave Bautista portrays Drax in the films Guardians of the Galaxy, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 and Avengers: Infinity War, and Avengers: Endgame. | Trivia = * Bautista's makeup took between three and five hours to be applied, though it was able to be removed in 90 minutes.http://www.businessinsider.com/dave-bautista-drax-makeup-guardians-of-the-galaxy-2014-8 * According to the Nova Corps' records, Drax's species is "unknown". }} * Drax avoids wearing aerorigs, offering sensitive nipples as the only explanation as to why not. | Links = }} ru:Дракс Разрушитель (199999) Category:Superhuman Stamina